diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
BLUE WINDING ROAD
BLUE WINDING ROAD is a single performed by Seidō High School Baseball Team, consisting of Eijun Sawamura (CV: Ryota Ohsaka), Satoru Furuya (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki), Haruichi Kominato (CV: Natsuki Hanae), Shinji Kanemaru (CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) and Hideaki Tojo (CV: Shota Aoi). The titular track was used as the second ending theme of the second season. It was used from episode 14 to episode 26. The album was released on August 12, 2015. Track Listing # BLUE WINDING ROAD # BLUE WINDING ROAD (feat.Sawamura,Furuya,Haruichi) # BLUE WINDING ROAD (feat.Kanemaru,Tojo) # Original Drama ~Sawamura&Furuya&Haruichi&Kanemaru&Tojo~ # BLUE WINDING ROAD (KARAOKE) Lyrics |-| Japanese= 果てしない空の高みに憧れて 打ち上がる光に夢託す 先をゆく先輩(ひと)の背中が道しるべ 追って追って　ここまで来たんだ ありがとう　教えられた 見えない明日に　もう迷わない この　曲がりくねった足跡たち きっと　同じ未来(ゴール)へ続いてゆく そうさ　何度だって輪になって 勝とう!!って　確かめあって 希望掲げ　また歩き出そう いま　青空よりも深い“青”を 俺たちの血に流れてる“青”を 繋ぐバトンは受け取った スタートラインをグッと蹴った 風を受けて　終わりの無い BLUE WINDING ROAD 行こう もらってばかりで何にも返せずに 新しい季節がやってくる だけど分かってる唯一のお返しは 汗を流し　勝つしかないこと 目を閉じて　浮かぶ顔と 目を開け　見る夢　力にして 振り向けば消えない足跡たち そのひとつひとつが輝いてる お互い　殻　破りあって 弱い自分も見せあって それが　今に繋がってんだ がむしゃらだった俺達の青さ すべてを見てた青空の青さ 転んだぶん　強くなって 凹んだぶん　でかくなって 逃げない　負けない　先陣切って BLUE WINDING ROAD 行こう 足跡はもう途切れない 無謀な一歩の先へ！　先へ!! あの日選んだ地図に無い道を 夢だけ持って踏み出した道を そうさ　何度だって輪になって 勝とう!!って　確かめあって 希望掲げ　また歩き出そう いま　青空よりも深い“青”を 俺達の血に流れてる“青”を 繋ぐバトンは受け取った スタートラインをグッと蹴った 風を受けて　終わりの無い BLUE WINDING ROAD 行こうLyrics from lyrical nonsense |-| Rōmaji= hate shinai sora no takami ni akogarete uchiagaru hikari ni yume takusu saki o yuku hito no senaka ga michishirube otte otte koko made kitan da arigatou oshierareta mienai ashita ni mou mayowanai kono magarikunetta ashiatotachi kitto onaji gooru e tsudzuiteyuku sousa nando datte wa ni natte katou!! tte tashikameatte kibou kakage mata arukidasou ima aozora yori mo fukai ao o oretachi no chi ni nagareteru ao o tsunagu baton wa uketotta sutaatorain o gutto ketta kaze o ukete owari no nai BLUE WINDING ROAD ikou moratte bakari de nanimo kaesezu ni atarashii kisetsu ga yattekuru dakedo wakatteru yuiitsu no okaeshi wa ase o nagashi katsu shika nai koto me o tojite ukabu kao to me o akege miru yume chikara ni shite furimukeba kienai ashiatotachi sono hitotsu hitotsu ga kagayaiteru otagai kara yaburiatte yowai jibun mo miseatte sore ga ima ni tsunagatten da gamushara datta oretachi no ao sa subete o miteta aozora no ao sa koronda bun tsuyokunatte hekonda bun dekakunatte nigenai makenai senjin kitte BLUE WINDING ROAD ikou ashiato wa mou togirenai mubou na ippo no saki e! saki e!! ano hi eranda chizu ni nai michi o yume dake motte fumidashita michi o sou sa nando datte wa ni natte katou!! tte tashikameatte kibou kakage mata arukidasou ima aozora yori mo fukai ao o oretachi no chi ni nagareteru ao o tsunagu baton wa uketotta sutaatorain o gutto ketta kaze o ukete owari no nai BLUE WINDING ROAD ikouLyrics from lyrical nonsense |-| English= I yearned for the heights of the boundless sky I entrust my dreams to the rising light The backs of those who have gone before us are our guide We ran after them, ran after them, and came this far Thank you for all I was taught I won't hesitate anymore in the face of an unseen tomorrow These zigzagging footprints Surely continue onward toward the same goal That's right, they formed a circle countless times We made sure with one another that we're going to win!! Let's walk out again with our hopes hoisted up Now we've taken the baton Connecting a blue deeper than the blue sky A blue flowing through our blood We made a fast kick to the starting line Let's take on the wind and go To the unending BLUE WINDING ROAD A new season is coming And I've just been receiving things without being able to give anything back But I know that the one and only thing I can do to return the favor Is to pour out sweat and win The faces that come to mind when I close my eyes And the dreams I see when I open my eyes become my strength If I look back, I see our footsteps that can't be erased Each and every one of them is shining Let's destroy each other's husks, Showing the weak parts of ourselves as well That's connecting to the present Our blue when we were so reckless The blue of the blue sky that saw everything We grew stronger for all the times we fell down We grew bigger for all the times we felt down We won't run, we won't lose—we'll cut through the vanguard And go to the BLUE WINDING ROAD There will be no break in our footsteps anymore We'll take a reckless step forward! Forward!! The path we chose that day that's not in maps The path we advanced on with nothing but our dreams That's right, they formed a circle countless times We made sure with one another that we're going to win!! Let's walk out again with our hopes hoisted up Now we've taken the baton Connecting a blue deeper than the blue sky A blue flowing through our blood We made a fast kick to the starting line Let's take on the wind and go To the unending BLUE WINDING ROADEnglish translation from lyrical nonsense Trivia * If this single was purchased along with Rival from canime.jp then it would come with the following bonus tracks: *# BLUE WINDING ROAD (feat.Sawamura) *# BLUE WINDING ROAD (feat.Furuya) * If this single was purchased along with Rival from Animate then it would come with the following bonus tracks: *# BLUE WINDING ROAD (feat.Kanemaru) *# BLUE WINDING ROAD (feat.Tojo) * BLUE WINDING ROAD (feat.Haruichi) was only available by purchasing both the "My Best Nine acrylic Keychain Series Starter Set" and the "My Best Nine acrylic Keychain series catcher Complete Set" from the Pony Canyon booth at Comiket 88 while supplies lasted.Solo single announcement Reference Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending